Samurai Warriors 4: Empires
Samurai Warriors 4: Empires (戦国無双4 Empires, Sengoku Musou 4 Empires) is the third Samurai Warriors Empires title. Samurai Warriors 4-II serves as the game's base for featured characters, action, and visuals. Hisashi Koinuma is general producer while Osamu Mieda is producer. The overall concept is to present "the ultimate Warriors conquest simulator". In a response to fan feedback, this game will reuse qualities from the [[Samurai Warriors 2: Empires|first Empires title]]. Developers from the Nobunaga's Ambition series have worked on the simulation parts of this game. No new playable characters are appearing, but the number of character events are heightened throughout the game. Buy the game new to receive serial codes for a residential design, a scenario and a special outfit for Takakage. The Premium Box edition includes illustration cards of the entire cast. The Gamecity Set adds a lacquer box to store the illustration cards and a book introducing events to the bundle. Gameplay *Simulation aspects have been revamped. Neglecting domestic affairs will make battles harder for the player. The player's headquarters updates based on the national strengths of their forces. *Geographical and structure advantages remain for castles. This game expands the concept to grant a specific merit based on the region in Japan a location is built. *A new feature is "Residential Administration" which offers a view into the characters' domestic activities. Players can assign up to two characters to be magistrates for a specific trait, such as development or military. Every character has varying compatibility ratings for each aspect that affects their performance. *Magistrates may recommend a specific proposal for various benefits. Choosing to accept or ignore may affect their loyalty rating which fluctuates each turn. The main playable cast have unique proposals. *Loyalty affects the number of characters that can be sent to battle. Up to eight characters can be dispatched. *Personal battle policies and formations for characters returns. Conquered bases affect morale again. *In-battle historical events can occur if certain conditions are met prior to the conflict. Special dialogue will play if the related parties clash during the stage. *During battle, a random enemy general may repeatedly single out a character on the player's side. These enemies will become that character's "nemesis". If the player completes nemesis missions, a special exchange will occur between the two characters. *Banners can be earned by defeating specific characters in battle. They decorate a castle residence and grant secondary benefits when used. *Over 200 male and female generic officers are included. Male figures highlight famous events, and female figures accommodate domestic affairs. Two known figures are Chacha and Matsu. They will be constructed with edit character parts. *Marriage events are present. Character exchanges will vary on whether their partner is historically accurate, fictional, or an edit character. Married couples have unique battle quotes with one another. *Hot spring events return and are expanded. Samurai Warriors 4 and Samurai Warriors 4-II save data grants Sanada and Ii banners respectively. Players can transfer their edit characters from either game, but their characters' previously earned progress will not carry over into Empires due to the altered character growth and stats in this game. Modes Empire Mode Main mode. Individual character driven historical scenarios have been dropped. The free-flowing scenario system returns. Join a faction and complete objectives in the following scenarios: #Battle of Kawanakajima #Battle of Okehazama #Battle of Nagashino #Incident at Honnōji #Conquest of Odawara #Battle of Sekigahara Before starting a scenario, players can select the general difficulty setting for stages. Edit characters, female characters and character deaths can be switched on or off. Characters are inclined to become available based on the historical year of their coming-of-age ceremony. Each force has certain objectives within each scenario. If the player fulfills them and successfully views their faction's ending, additional scenarios will be unlocked. Creative Mode Allows player to create their own scenario. Create a Character Make or swap edit characters. Treasure House Gallery mode. Players can swap their preferred character into an earned event. Includes character biographies and music gallery. Settings Adjustments for sound and visuals. Save data management can be done here. Download Downloadable content. Known content so far includes costumes, residence skins, edit parts and weapon skins. Trophies Spin-offs *''Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada'' Related Media The TBi Group is hosting a collaboration menu at ZIN ~Ueno Outlet~ starting August 8. Attendees can receive limited edition character cards and badges with their purchase. Another Namja Town collaboration for its Namja Satellite shall be hosted September 3~November 3; it reprises merchandise from the previous event. The Kichijoji Sweets Paradise is hosting a collaboration menu starting December 9, 2015 and ending January 31, 2016. Circle K outlets shall have collaboration merchandise for sale until January 4, 2016. Players can change the look of their castle with wallpapers provided by Leopalace 21. Three people who sign up for Leopalace 21's Room Customize service can receive [http://www.leopalace21.com/customize/musouwall.html Samurai Warriors themed wallpapers] for their living quarters. Mieda shall appear as a special guest on the September 3 episode of Denjin☆Gacha!. A special live broadcast shall take place September 8, 20:00 (JST). He is scheduled for another demonstration in Famitsu's Tokaigi TV on September 23, 21:00 (JST). This is one of the titles presented with a playable demo at Koei-Tecmo's 2015 Tokyo Game Show booth and was on stage September 18 (JST). The game's guidebook can be purchased early at Tokyo Game Show 2015. Characters from this IP are being used to promote a tourist PR program The Samurai Castle. The program celebrates Japanese castles with ties to the Warring States period. Butai Sengoku Musou ~Shikoku Ensei no Shou~, the second Samurai Warriors live theatrical adaptation, has been announced for June 29 ~ July 4. Gamecity Shopping is hosting a Sengoku Musou 4 Goods Matsuri until May 31. Purchase any of the selected items to receive a bonus postcard. Gallery External Links *Official European site *Official North American site *Official Japanese site, Official Facebook, Official Twitter *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Official theatrical website, Official theatrical Twitter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games